


never over

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он настолько сильно охранял свою дочь, что не заметил, как это переросло от просто слежки во что-то большее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never over

Когда дочь задерживается в школе дольше обычного, Крис начинает подозревать появление в ее жизни мальчика. Когда Эллисон слишком долго открывает дверь в свою комнату, Крис душит внутри себя неспокойные мысли. Когда в его доме впервые появляется Скотт, Крис понимает, что беспокойство было не беспочвенным.

– Тебе нельзя встречаться с ним, – рот дергается от высказываемого запрета, ведь до этого между отцом и дочерью не было ссор.

– Попробуй меня убедить, – хлопает дверью перед самым лицом.

***

Их слышно с первого этажа. Смешки Эллисон и притворное рычание Скотта, за которым Крис замечает нечто большее – опасное. Для дочери. Для семьи. Для города. 

«Прислушивайся к самому себе, инстинкты не должны притупляться.»

Крис выпивает бокал виски. Затем еще и еще. Он уже ложится спать, пытаясь стянуть штаны, когда неподалеку скрипит окно спальни Эллисон. 

***

Ни на секунду Крис не забывает о том, что Скотт – оборотень. Ни на минуту он не может позволить себе расслабиться. 

До этого было проще, до этого Эллисон не влюблялась в потенциальных покойников. И не бунтовала. И ей было значительно меньше лет. Всё тогда являлось предельно простым. 

Они приезжали в новый город, некоторое время Крис выискивал оборотня, или нескольких, затем убивал. Иногда в одиночку, иногда с помощью друзей. А дальше были недолгие проводы от немногочисленных друзей дочери и снова новый город.

Скотт всегда смотрит хитро, пронизывает взглядом. Держит руку Эллисон под столом во время обедов и ужинов. Он бесит, напрягает, выводит Криса из себя каждую секунду. И даже закрывая за незваным гостем дверь, Крис успокаивается далеко не сразу. 

***

Момент, когда желание позаботиться о дочери переходит во влечение к ее же парню-оборотню, Крис улавливает не сразу. А когда понимает, что происходит – долгое время открещивается от самого себя.

Нет, это не может происходить в действительности. 

Скотт следит за Крисом с другого конца комнаты, весь дом забит народом, у Эллисон день рождения. 

– За именинницу!

– За Эллисон.

Вместе со всеми улыбается и Скотт, Крис тоже выдавливает из себя подобие улыбки. Глотает сладкое шампанское, едва не давится. 

Перед глазами стоит двухнедельный образ запыхавшегося Скотта, прибежавшего сообщить, что машина Эллисон сломалась в двух кварталах от дома. Раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий МакКол вовсе не вызывал мыслей об оборотнях. Крис тогда лишь кивнул задумчиво, и набрал номер мастерской, а Скотт зашел в дом умыться.

– Спасибо, мистер Арджент! – прокричал, убегая обратно к Эллисон.

А Крис остался в дверях собственного дома, с тяжестью в паху, и горьким комом в горле.

*** 

Инстинкты не должны притупляться, – вспоминает Крис и заряжает арбалет.


End file.
